Cara Menghindari Begal ALA BoBoiBoy
by Honey Sho
Summary: Inilah cara yang dilakukan BoBoiBoy dan rekan-rekannya untuk menghindari aksi begal yang marak terjadi. Namun, bebagai kekocakan masih aja terjadi. Apa saja itu? For BoBoiBoy's Birthday. #First Drabble#


Cara Menghindari Begal ALA BoBoiBoy

Author : Honey Sho

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor and Parody

Summary : Inilah cara yang dilakukan BoBoiBoy dan rekan-rekannya untuk menghindari aksi begal yang marak terjadi. Namun, bebagai kekocakan masih aja terjadi. Apa saja itu? For BoBoiBoy's Birthday.

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio.

Warning : Awas ada Ranjaunya Revenant (?) , Dione (?) sama Dr. Rex (?) # (baca : typo), OOC, gaje tothemax (PUUUOOOLLL!), Senjata nyasar (?), orang nyasar (?), Garing kriuk-kriuk segaring Q****, DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

** 1# Naik Motor Bareng Teman. Tips ini dilakukan karena biasanya begal nggak berani nge-begal motor yang penumpangnya lebih dari 1.**

Saat itu, BoBoiBoy dan rekan-rekannya sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dengan motor. Namun di jalan Dia dicegat oleh Polisi yang berlintas disana. Ternyata Dia ditilang, permirsa!

"Ehm... Permisi Pak. Kenapa saya ditilang? Helm ada, Spion lengkap, surat ada, Kenapa saya tetap ditilang?" Tanyanya dengan nada agak polos dan membuat Polisi itu facepale.

"Lengkap sih lengkap... Tapi Kalo penumpangnya banyak gini ya melanggar aturan, Blek*k!" Kata Polisi yang langsung menimpuk BoBoiBoy dengan tongkat T yang dapat entah darimana.

"Lu sih Fang... nyuruh kita kayak gini..."

"Iya, iya... 'Kan untuk menghindari begal..."

"NGGAK KAYAK GITU JUGA, PE*K!

Ternyata motor yang dinaiki cuma satu, bro! Dan lagi yang naikin motor itu ada lima orang! Yaitu BoBoiBoy sendiri, Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying. Apalagi Gopal yang tubuhnya kayak gentong. Dan Fang ada diantara Gopal dan BoBoiBoy kegencet tubuhnya Gopal. Dan bayangkan sendiri gimana posisi duduknya.

_ (Kesimpulan : Boleh sih naik motor bareng teman... Tapi jangan satu motor dinaikin orang banyak... Nanti kena tilang juga... 'kan motor dinaiki maksimal 2 orang... )_

* * *

** 2# Bawalah barang yang dapat digunakan senjata. Begal takut hal yang seperti itu karena takut dihajar dengan barang tersebut.**

Gopal dan Fang akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Fang ingin berangkat sendiri. Namun karena aksi begal yang terjadi selama ini Dia minta Gopal untuk menemaninya. Sebenarnya Dia mau meminta BoboiBoy untuk menemaninya, namun Anak bertopi Dinosaurus itu sedang sibuk... jadi terpaksa deh.

"Oh, Iya. Fang, Aku mau pulang dulu. Ada barangku yang ketinggalan. Aku akan kembali..." Kata Gopal sambil berari menuju kerumahnya, sementara yang diajak ngomong tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aku kembali. Lihat apa yang kubawa..." Kata Gopal yang kembali membawa brangnya. Fang yang melihatnya hanya ternganga melihat apa yang dibawa anak gempal itu.

"Err... Gopal..." Kata Fang yang berusaha menahan amarah walau aura hitam mulai menyelimutinya. Gopal yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan membalasnya. "Y... Ya?"

"WANJ*R LU! NGAPAIN LU BAWA POHON SEGEDE ITU, HAAAAH?" Teriak Fang sebesar 200 oktaf (?) dan memakai toa hasil nyolong dari fandom sebelah setelah melihat Gopal membawa batang pohon berdiameter tiga puluh centimeter dengan panjang dua meter. Gopal pun langsung kabur dari TKP (?).

"INI KAN BUAT PENTUGIN YANG BEGAL, FAAANG!" Teriak Gopal dengan toa dari fandom sebelah juga yang langsung dibalas dengan Fang yang langsung ngejar Gopal. "JUGA BUKAN GITU JUGA KALEEEEE!"

Dan kejar-kejaran antara Fang dan Gopal yang dimenangkan oleh Fang karena Dia berhasil merebut pohon itu untuk menggebuk Gopal.

_(Kesimpulan : Boleh sih membawa barang... tapi yang dapat dilogika juga... Misalnya tongkat baseball atau lainnya. Nah ini? Kok bawa pohon segala... -.-)_

* * *

** 3# Bawa senjata Api. Karena Begal akan mengira anda Terrorist. Jadi, tidak akan berani membegal anda.**

Saat itu, Yaya akan pergi bersama Ying untuk membeli barang di kota. Namun Dia telah menunggu Ying selama dua jam tiga puluh menit. Lain pihak, Ying baru sampai tempat dimana Dia akan pergi bersama Yaya.

"Ying Kok la- Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Yaya sambil menunjukkan sebuah Leonel XM1080 berwarna merah dan ada relief seperti kepala banteng perak bermata ruby dipunggung Ying.

"Ini? Aku juga tidak tahu, Yaya. Pokoknya kubawa saja agar tidak kena begal. Ini juga. Yang ini juga." Kata Ying sambil menunjukkan sebuah gada (?) berwarna Hijau tua dengan aksen Gold dan Hitam dan sekarang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Ying. Ia juga menunjukkan sebuah pistol AutoMag V berwarna merah dan ada relief seperti kepala banteng perak bermata ruby di tangan kirinya. Yaya hanya membulatkan mata ketika Dia tahu apa itu.

"ED*N LU! ITU KAN BALROG-XI, BALROG-I SAMA JANUS-9! DARIMANA LU DAPET YANG KAYAK BEGITUAN, HAAAH? DARI BOCIL*) CSO**) TAK BERPENGALAMAN, HAH? EMANGNYA LU MAU JADI PEMBURU ZOMBIE DI PARANOIA***)?" Teriak Yaya kagak nyelow dengan kecepatan lima belas kilometer pe jam (?). Sementara para Bocil CSO yang dimaksud Yaya serta Dr. Rex****) (?) langsung bersin ditempat.

"Ehm... Itu... Aku mendapatkannya di dekat seorang pria yang pake jaket oranye yang ada di kedai Tok Aba..." kata Ying yang sangat polos sepolos kapuk yang masih bersih (?).

Sementara itu...

"Hachi!"

"Ada apa, Gerrard?" Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut hitam tipis dengan pakaian tentara kepada seorang pria dengan rambut bed coklat yang memakai kaos putih yang tertutup jaket oranye yang mengusap-usapkan hidungnya untuk menghentikan bersin.

"Ngh... Mungkin Cuma flu aja, Andre... Tapi rasanya Aku tadi dibicarakan... Ah. Lupa- Eh? Mana Senjata Anti-Zombie milikku?" Tanya Pria itu –Gerrard- kemblali kepada Pria yang tadi menanyainya.

"Mungkin hilang kali?" Celetuk Pria itu –Andre- yang langsung kena gamparan dari si penanya.

"KAMU NGGAK TAHU? JANUS-9 ITU AKU PINJEM YURI! NANTI KALO NGGAK KUKEMBALIKAN BAKALAN DIHAJAR DIAAA!" Balasnya dengan suara yang bisa menyaingi Pelaut fandom sebelah!

"Itu kan derita loe..." Kata Andre yang langsung dihajar habis-habisan.

_(Kesimpulan : Jika senjata jadi-jadian normal sih boleh saja. Tapi jangan pake senjata orang juga, kali... Apalagi senjata Anti-Zombie.)_

* * *

**4# Ajak seorang teman yang diriasi seperti bencong bersama kamu. Begal akan merasa jijik dan geli untuk membegal kamu**

"Haduuh... Fang? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Haiyoyo... Kenapa kamu bawa Dia juga?"

"Gegara Adu Du nih! Lempar-lempar bahan kimia aja."

"Ayo kita ke Bali, Cyiin~~~~"

Dan Mereka pun muntah ditempat. Bisa ditebak. Fang terkena cairan aneh yang dilempar (dengan tak sengaja) oleh Adu Du, membuat Fang menjadi Banci dadakan dan BoBoiBoy membawanya menuju ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Sampai-sampai Seorang Begal yang akan membegal mereka hanya muntah dan facepale ditempat habis dirayu Fang habis-habisan.

_(Kesimpulan : Ini adalah Pilihan terakhir sekaligus terpaksa dilakukan jika dalam keadaan darurat. Apalagi kalo temannya menjadi error seperti Fang)_

* * *

** 5# Bawa motor cadangan. Apabila kamu kebegal orang, kamu bisa menggunakan motor cadangan itu untuk pulang kerumah atau pergi ke kantor polisi.**

"Err... Yaya?" Tanya Ying yang heran apa yang dibawa Yaya saat ini. Yaya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil membalas. "Ada apa?"

"Yakin Kamu mau bawa motor itu?" Tanya Ying yang terheran-heran melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Yaya pun mengangguk menandakan iya. Ying pun menaiki motornya dan...

"Eh, eh? Kok Motormu diangkut juga, sih?" Tanya Ying yang keheranan mengetahui Yaya mengangkat motornya sendiri ke motornya Ying.

"Ehm... Bensinku sudah habis... Dan kamu nggak mungkin mendorongnya, kan? Jadi, boleh, dong..." Kata Yaya dengan agak memohon. (Bukan agak lagi. Malah sangat! Bahkan Yaya mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no Jutsu miliknya.-.-). Ying pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Yeey! Makasih Ying!" Katanya sambil memeluk erat Ying dengan mesranya (?). Ying pun hanya bisa pasrah karena baru mengetahui Yaya itu seorang Fujoshi.

_(Kesimpulan : Tips ini memang amat menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan karena bisa-bisa dimanfaatkan oknum lainnya, kan?)_

~Fin~

* * *

-Vocabulary-

Bocil : Pemain yang cara bermainnya _nyampah_

CSO : Counter-Strike Inline. Game Online berbasis MMOFPS.

Paranoia : Salah satu Map Zombie Scenario Season 4 Di CSO.

Dr. Rex : Antargonis di Game CSO.

* * *

A/N : Gimana? Garing ya? Kalo gitu saya mohon maaf, ya... Soalnya Auhor mendapatkan ide ini setelah melihat wancak tentang ini. Bikin ngakak saja! Dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat drabble seperti ini. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang salah atau kurang garing.

Untuk Kak GabriMicha Runa, Dimohon bersabar untuk menunggu requestnya. Karena untuk sementara ini saya akan hiatus sampai tanggal 22 Maret 2015 karena Study Tour dan Penempuhan Topi-Slayer untuk Saka Bhayangkara di Pangkalan saya. Jadi semua Deadline yang awalnya tanggal 13 Maret berubah menjadi 28 Maret. Jika TI Kemungkinan setelah saya menyelenggarakan Penempuhan Topi-Slayer untuk Saka Bhayangkara di Pangkalan saya. Dan dari CSO sendiri ada Event Janus-9 Perfect Recepies Sale dan Zombie Anhilitation Double Experiences. Dan jangan tanya soal Drabble ketiga itu. Itu terinspirasi dari keberuntungan saya. Mendapat ketiga barang itu secara gratis melalui craft.

Cukup atas curcol berlebihan saya (?). Good Luck and Sakute Writer...


End file.
